


隔壁的射手把人拐走啦

by jiscyang



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscyang/pseuds/jiscyang
Summary: beta吴勉×alpha北诗，无车但r向。时间点是打比赛的间隙，we先打，然后隔着一个队，再接下来vg这样。写的时候对他俩都不大熟，严重ooc。
Relationships: 吴勉/北诗
Kudos: 1





	隔壁的射手把人拐走啦

意识到自己的易感期到来时，北诗才刚打完比赛走到后台。身子甫一感到燥热时还未曾多想，只当是这场比赛关乎到能否进入季后赛，他有些过于紧张而已，便和队友告知自己要去厕所洗把脸。

他的易感期还有一个礼拜，用不着担惊受怕的。

本来应当如此，但最后待在厕所隔间里，滚烫的后背抵在墙上时，北诗头一遭对自己的第二性别如此怨怼。

该死的易感期，该死的Alpha。

兜里还带着自己的手机。北诗掏出来，努力平息自己的心跳，不让躁动不安影响手上拨打的动作。他翻找著熟悉的队友名字，点下了小A的号码，却因一股涌上的热潮而惊得手一颤，拨给了上面的联络人。

──握槽。

北诗不晓得自己打给了谁，当下先是一愣，而后慌张地想挂掉电话，但那头却已迅速接起，紧接着是一声熟悉的嗓音自话筒传了出来：

“喂，北诗吗？”

接起电话的人是吴勉。

□

收到来自北诗的求救电话后，吴勉自休息室的沙发中起身，向坐在一旁打游戏的易曈要抑制剂。

身为Alpha的易曈不解地望向他，不懂吴勉一个Beta要抑制剂干嘛，与此同时脑内跑过了成千上万的猜测，最后还是自己想累了，摇头表示没有抑制剂。

吴勉对此发表了痛心疾首的抗议：“你一个Alpha竟然不带抑制剂？”

易曈有些无辜：“不是啊，时间还远着，没必要随身携带。”

这么说也对。吴勉心里默默地道了声歉，面上有些挂不住，于是直接转移话题，问哪里会有抑制剂。

“你找领队问问看吧，我打游戏呢，没空。”说完，易曈又埋首回去战场大杀四方，将吴勉隔绝在外。

想也知道吴勉不可能真的去找领队要抑制剂，那免不了要被东扯西扯问一堆麻烦事，最后挨了一顿叨唸还要不到东西。吴勉只能两手空空地去找北诗，还想着把人送去医护室后就直接开溜。

北诗待的洗手间早被他挂了个打扫中的牌子，把所有尿急用户全赶走了。吴勉看了眼那个牌子，二话不说无视掉，开门进去就先喊了一声，而后听见最后一个隔间里传来北诗弱弱的回应，近乎低鸣的呜咽声。

整个洗手间里头全是一股酸甜的水果清香味，但对于Beta的吴勉来说是什么也闻不到的，也因此他丝毫不受信息素的影响，走到了隔间的门口便敲了两下，“北诗？是我，你还好吗？”

“不好……”北诗压低了嗓子回道。他确实不好，浑身散不去的燥热难安，除此之外还有下腹源源不绝的热意，自下而上冲进他脑子里，直要把理智燃烧殆尽。

吴勉不知道他现在所受的是何等折磨，只是继续敲门，让北诗把门打开。随着喀嚓一声，北诗那张俊脸出现在了门的后方，平时意气风发的少年模样全然不复，面颊潮红地仿佛高烧不退，斗大的汗珠自额角滑落脸庞，又落在了地面上。

这还是吴勉第一次见到Alpha易感期的症状。平素里选手们皆有专业人士在把控易感期和发情期的周期，往往会提前几天开始部署。他不晓得WE是什么样的状况，但就北诗目前的状况看来，许是出了意外。

“需要我送你到医护室吗？还是替你去买药回来？”吴勉提议道。他其实是比较偏向第一个意见的，并不是说不愿意帮朋友的忙，只是碰上这种事，他一个无知的Beta能做的事情不多，还不如让专业的来；至于第二个是他豁出去的念头。北诗的情况比他原先所预想的差了许多，要是对方真需要的话，要他硬著头皮去买药也是可以的。

北诗却摇了摇头，一次否决了两个意见。他艰难地抬头，看了眼丝毫不受影响的吴勉。不同于他人身上无时无刻散发出各式各样的信息素，吴勉因Beta的性别使得他一身干爽，没有那些让人更加沉醉或疯狂的气味，却独自有着一种魅力，像是生长于潮湿凉爽土壤中的夜合花，洁净又纯粹，不可侵犯的纯真无邪。

──令人不禁想伸手触碰。

北诗招手将吴勉带入隔间内，将一脸茫然的青年拉到自己身前，一手在他身后咔地锁上了门。

强撑已久的紧绷身子总算受不住，脚下一阵无力，便跌在了吴勉的肩上，鼻尖抵在了青年的颈窝，任意撷取他身上的香味。那不是自吴勉身体内部散发出来的，而是用惯的沐浴乳香气沾染在肤上，使他闻起来既舒适又不至于让人难受。

“吴勉，我不想去医护室……”

北诗将半张脸转向，薄唇贴在吴勉的颈侧，感受皮肤底下的动脉一下又一下的跳动，呼出的气息染红了青年白皙的脖颈。

北诗伸手揽过对方的腰腹，同时注意到吴勉的手拍上了他的背。北诗放缓声线，靠在吴勉耳边，颤抖的声音听起来有点不易察觉的撒娇意味：

“你留下来，留下来陪我就好。”

□

所幸吴勉是个Beta，要不事情得一发不可收拾。

他们没有信息素的交融，没有AO间疯狂缱绻的缠绵悱恻，只有肩抵肩的碰触，还有一人替另一人伸手解围的帮助。

就这样来看，对吴勉而言已经是尴尬两个字顶头上走，还不能临阵脱逃了。

职业选手好看又节骨分明的手无论做什么事情都是赏心悦目，此时在套弄著男性的阳物也是如此，甚至因为有些生硬而显得情色。说没自己动手过是假的，但吴勉完全没有替人做过这种事，理应是熟练的行为反而有点放不开，手指生涩地碰不到点上，小心翼翼的接触令北诗难受得近乎发疯。他干脆地伸手抓住吴勉，带着对方的手指替自己自渎。

北诗抓握住吴勉的手指，引导对方游离过茎身，向下往囊袋探去，不轻不重揉捏的力道令北诗舒服地轻叹了一口气，无法克制地颤抖双肩，而后又领着指尖抚上了柱顶，沿着伞顶状的龟头边缘划了一圈，指甲轻刮过领口，引起一阵颤栗，背脊窜上酥麻感直逼脑袋。

“……这样你会了吗？”

北诗挑衅地看了一眼吴勉，对于方才他那般战战兢兢的模样表示了耻笑。纵使是再怎么样温和的人，被这么一刺激也忍不了，更何况是攸关男人的尊严问题。吴勉面上一热，感觉自己受到了质疑，手上报复性地加重了几分，掐著北诗的下身，不意外地听见对方一声难受的轻吟，心里顿时舒坦许多。

“你这……嗯、轻点，别那么用力。”

北诗劝道，眉头轻蹙起。吴勉本也是想开玩笑，见他不适便赶紧松了手。两人间的气氛这才舒坦许多，让吴勉能更自在地着重于手里的动作。

虽说平时自渎频率不高，但多年下来肯定也是累积了一番经验。吴勉照着自己的方式如法炮制地上下套弄，指腹感受着阳物上因充血而涨跳的青筋，顺着轨迹缓缓抚过，细腻地对待每一处会引起北诗深喘的敏感点。

虽为Alpha，长久的电竞宅男也使北诗对于这方面的知识仅仅止于自己手动和萤幕上的教学，再不然就是好友间的玩笑与调侃。此时亲自体验倒是十分新奇，除此之外也比以往的感受更加强烈，未知所带来的快感令他脑子一热，最后在吴勉极缓的温柔手法下先行交代了一发。

黏浊的温液落在吴勉手上，二人看了一眼，皆是不知所措，还是北诗从兜里掏出纸巾来仔细地擦掉了。

射了一次后身子已退去些许的燥热感，但情欲却是愈发蓬勃。北诗望了眼已有去意的吴勉，猝不及防地将后者的手锢住不让脱逃，并将他准备去拉开锁的另一只手拽回来，一把拉过头顶定住。

双手皆被用力地压制住，动弹不得。吴勉挣扎了两下没能挣脱，难得起了些怒意道：“你还要干什么？”

“没干什么，只是现在还不能放你走。”北诗淡然地道，迅速地拉开了吴勉的裤头拉链，在对方的惊呼中拉下内裤，接着就被半勃的性器打了手背一下。

这倒是挺让人意外的。北诗讶异地抬头，见到吴勉撇过头不愿多说的样子，自顾自地道：“只是帮别人也起了感觉吗？那怎么不顺道一起？”

吴勉压着声音道：“我不是因为……你这、慢著──”

北诗防不胜防地伸手握住了他的性器，快速地套弄了几番，比吴勉方才替他做的还要快上许多。吴勉粗喘了口气，努力克制住自己想出声的反应，同时瞪了他一眼，也理所当然地没被注意到。

北诗这人虽不是个急性子，可在某些行事方面却与他玩游戏的风格十分相似──快、狠，或许还有准，但吴勉暂且不想知道，也不想体验到。

吴勉本能地就想逃走，但在他终于要挣脱开的瞬间，北诗那只正忙活的手立刻抓握住他的手腕，将人继续留在原地。

“不行，你还不能走，我还没报答你呢。”

北诗在吴勉耳边喘声道，手里速度分毫未减，甚至玩上瘾了，将两人的性器贴在一起，滚烫的温度紧倚在一块，因过近的距离而相互蹭著。

身下感受到对方那物的巨大与炽热，令吴勉面上一热，连带着脑中思绪也停滞一分。吴勉在北诗拉过他的手、将二人性器贴著握在一起时回过神来，并道：“你这过分了啊。”

北诗嘴角弯起了弧度，笑道：“那你可能没见过更过分的。”语毕，他又箍住吴勉的手，迫使对方将二人性器握在一起，并拉着他一同上下动作起来。

不得不说，这感受确实独特。吴勉深刻地感受到自己掌心的温度贴在两人的性器上，手里细汗沾黏在柱身，与淌出的津液混合一起，他和北诗的手因此湿得一塌糊涂。

北诗反而相当认真，低下头时浏海遮蔽了他半张脸，垂下的眼眸带着细长的睫毛，嘴里吐出的气息喷在吴勉的锁骨上，顺带染红了青年的半张脸。吴勉就这样盯着他的脸，半是随意地任由对方捣弄，反正他也弄得舒服，这才是目前最重要的。

北诗无论做什么事皆是十分勤勉，这点吴勉早在许久以前便知晓。自打他们在同个队伍的那段时间起，两个待在大名单上的少年等到了上场的机会，却也没得到好成果。

吴勉那时候想着，可能就没有机会了。

他和北诗在训练室里面对面坐着，偶尔心照不宣地抬起头来，彼此对视几秒后又低下头去做各自的事。他们总在比赛舞台之下相互鼓励，期许自己与对方总有一天能一同站上高点。

所幸现在的北诗十分耀眼。

吴勉不得不承认，早在那些对望中，他心底便有一处随之化开。每每心烦的时候总得看对方一眼，这才能平静下来。

他们两个直至最后也弄不明白是谁先承受不住，酸甜的水果味在高潮时近乎满溢在隔间内，浓郁地就连吴勉也闻到了些许。他突然感到一丝欣喜，因自己作为Beta还能闻见信息素而高兴，至少这让他感觉并非排除在外。

热潮在释放两次后总算退去不少。北诗松开了吴勉的手，看着后者的眼睛许久，仍是没能反应过来。最后脑子一热，干脆地凑上前去咬了吴勉的下唇一口，得到一声吃痛，两个人便揽住彼此，舌头探进对方口中攻城掠地，鼻间呼出的气息掺作一起，在窒息边缘拥吻。

□

就在吴勉离开的十分钟后，十三和Qy走进了休息室内，带着第一手吃瓜消息回来了：“我刚听说隔壁WE的北诗来易感期了，结果现在人不知道跑哪去，打了电话也没人接。”

“喔。”易曈专注着手里的角色技能，第一时间没能理解话里的内容，也就随意地回答了队友的话，“可能和谁在哪里同欢吧。”


End file.
